A Day in the Office
by FallingMirrors
Summary: Takes place just after the Jack the Ripper incident. Grell's being punished, in his opinion, unfairly.


This takes place just after the Jack the Ripper incident. Grell's punishment. One-shot. Hope you like. Please review? :3

~A Day in the Office~

"_Willlll_..." Grell Sutcliff moaned, slumped over the dull grey desk where he was sitting.

"What is it, Sutcliff?" William T. Spears snapped in response without looking up from his paperwork, "And I have told you before, my name is William."

"Will, I'm _bored_," Grell groaned with a pout, ignoring his superior's previous statement. "I don't wanna do paperwork anymore. I'll do this stuff later if I have to. Just let me go _out_."

"Sutcliff..." William's head snapped up and he glared at the redhead. "Do you have _any idea _how much trouble you have caused our department?" he spat, "You've humiliated us all, given me a bad name and now I can't even brush you off on another department. _They won't take you_!"

"But this is _boring_."

"This is punishment, Sutcliff."

Grell stood with a flourish and walked across the office to William's desk. He sat directly on top of his superior's papers, leaned over and fixed his glistening green eyes on William. He lowered his eyelashes and purred William's name in his most compelling voice.

William shrank back in his chair. He had seen that glint in Grell's eyes before and he didn't trust it one bit.

"Sutcliff..." he growled, though there was an edge of uncertainty underlying his tone.

"Will... you'll let me go, won't you?" Grell widened his eyes childishly.

"I... no..." William scowled.

"_Willlll..._" Grell slid further forward so that he was leaning across William's neatly stacked paperwork.

"No!" A flash of silver disturbed Grell's long, crimson strands and suddenly the redhead was grimacing and clutching at the top of his head after William's death scythe came crashing down on top of it.

"Kyaaah!" Grell complained loudly, his mouth dropping open and turning down at the corners.

"Get off my desk, Sutcliff," William ordered with a sigh.

Grell pouted dramatically, but slid off his superior's desk nonetheless lest he receive another smack on the head.

"What do you want me to _do, _Will?" he moaned.

"What do I want to do?" William hissed, "I want you to sit down, shut up and finish the paperwork you have been assigned. Understand? And you are not leaving this room until every scrap has been filled out."

"Hmph." Grell scowled and sat back at his desk.

Of course, it wasn't long until the redhead became hopelessly distracted.

His bright eyes became locked on a small, black box on a side table which he had never noticed in William's office before. He fiddled with the small, silver lock between two gloved fingertips.

"Don't touch it, Sutcliff," William ordered languidly, "It will explode."

Grell rolled his eyes.

"Do you really expect me to _believe _that, Will?"

"I'm being serious." The black-haired shinigami responded blankly, adjusting his glasses. "It will explode. Preferably taking you with it. But should it fail to expel you from this room (or this earth) then rest assured you will be the one to clean up the inevitable mess."

Grell gulped and slowly retreated from the box.

Only a few moments later, William was grinding his teeth in irritation.

"Sutcliff!" he spat.

The noise that had distracted him was, in fact, the zinging of a hair brush as it was whisked with precision through the red shinigami's long, crimson strands.

Grell looked up, his eyes wide and innocent.

"What?"

"Stop preening yourself. You're being distracting.

"But... but if I know that I don't look perfect, how will I concentrate on my work?" Grell pouted.

"I'm sure you'll survive." William was growing evermore exasperated. This... person... provoked stronger murderous feelings in him that he would care to admit to.

"Hmph." Grell set the hairbrush down and lifted his pen again.

About fifteen minutes later, the walls of William's office were shaking.

"SUTCLIFF!" he roared over the noise.

"WHAT?"

"TURN OFF... THAT GRAMMOPHONE... RIGHT NOW!"

Grell did so, though with yet another pout on his face.

"Do you enjoy torturing me, Will?"

"What part of 'punishment' do you not understand?" William barked in response. "Just get out, Sutcliff."

"...What?"

"Get out. I... I can't stand you any longer. Leave!"

"B-But Will..." Grell's eyes grew larger and he threw a glance towards the stack of unfinished paperwork on the desk. "I haven't finished my paperwork yet..."

"I don't care, Sutcliff. Just get out and give my head a rest."

"Well, if that's what you _really want_..."

Grell waltzed towards the door of the office, closing it softly behind him.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall of the corridor outside and gave a slight raise of his eyebrows.

"An hour," he commented lightly to himself, fixing the bow around his neck, "Not bad. I didn't think I'd be able to pull all that off so quickly."

_~End~_

Poor Will. : xD


End file.
